


September

by lugubriouslyours



Series: Geburtstage [1]
Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Erlkönige, Historical RPF
Genre: (das hat nicht wirklich irgendwas mit dem EKM zu tun, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, aber den Credit für Heinander muss man Robert Löhr einfach geben)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lugubriouslyours/pseuds/lugubriouslyours
Summary: Der Tag, an dem Alexander Geburtstag hat.





	September

Der Tag, an dem Alexander Geburtstag hat 

Er wäre gerne ins Polytechnikum gefahren, hätte eine Vorlesung gehalten oder zwei, ein Labor betreut oder sich auch nur mit ein paar von den Studenten, die er nun unterrichtet, unterhalten, sie besser kennengelernt, gesehen, was so vielversprechendes dabei ist. Aber es ist Samstag, die Studenten haben die Existenz der Universität und somit vermutlich auch die seine seit gestern Nachmittag schon wieder auf zwei Tage vergessen und zudem hat das Semester gerade erst begonnen. Eine Woche erst ist es alt, alle sind mit den Gedanken noch halb im Sommerurlaub, noch keine Projekte und auch sonst nichts wirklich brennendes steht an. Gut, er hätte hinfahren können, sich in sein Büro setzen und an einem seiner drei Artikel, an denen er gleichzeitig schreibt, weiterarbeiten. Aber alleine wäre er auch dort gewesen. Also hat er sich auf die andere Seite gedreht und vergeblich versucht, den Tag einfach zu verschlafen.  
Und so liegt er jetzt da und starrt auf die stetig heller und dunkler werdenden Streifen, die sich da, wo das Tageslicht durch die Jalousieritzen fällt, an der Wand abzeichnen. Sein Telefon hat schon ein paar Mal vibriert, aber er hat keine Lust nachzusehen. Noch nicht. Von draußen dringt gedämpft der Straßenlärm hinauf. Das Rauschen des Verkehrs, Mofaknattern, hin und wieder ein Bus, der ächzend an der Haltestelle vor dem Haus hält. Über die Wände werden dumpf die Geräusche des Hauses zu ihm getragen. Hochhackige Schuhe, die das Treppenhaus hinunter klappern, irgendwo in einem entfernten Winkel des Hauses eine zuschlagende Tür, ein schweres Möbelstück, das in der Wohnung über ihnen über den Dielenboden geschoben wird. Er sieht auf die Armbanduhr, die er ausgezogen und neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt hat. Halb elf. Er weiß nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so lange im Bett gelegen hat.  
Seufzend kriecht er unter der Bettdecke hervor, nicht, weil er etwas bestimmtes vorhat, sondern nur, weil er einfach nicht mehr hier liegen kann. Er klettert die Leiter des ins Zimmer eingebauten Hochbettes herunter. Louis Bett, das darunter liegt, liegt, wie er vermutet hat, unberührt da. In letzter Zeit ist Louis des öfteren ganze Nächte lang nicht da. Verraten, wer dahinter steckt, hat er ihm aber noch nicht. 

Er schlurft in die Küche. Man meint immer, alles müsste ein wenig anders sein, aber natürlich ist es das nicht. Neben der Spüle stapelt sich noch immer der Abwasch der letzten Tage und auch die Kaffeepresse steht noch benutzt von gestern da. Er spült sie und setzt Wasser auf. Während er darauf wartet, dass es anfängt zu kochen, schaut er dann doch auf sein Telefon.  
Drei verpasste Anrufe und elf Nachrichten werden ihm angezeigt. Zweimal hat sein Bruder versucht anzurufen, außerdem Henriette. Die Nachrichten sind von Rahel, seinem Verleger, Carl, Kunth, Bonpland. In allen steht irgendwie das gleiche, dass sie ihm alles Gute wünschen, einen tollen Tag, alles Beste für neue Lebensjahr. Viele glückliche Emojis sind da, konfettisprühende Partyhüte, Geburtstagstorten. Die restlichen Nachrichten haben nicht einmal irgendetwas mit seinem Geburtstag zu tun, sie sind bloß der erste Teil der Nachrichtenflut, die ihn selbst am Wochenende erreicht. Nur eine Nachricht von Henriette ist da noch. Dass sie versucht habe ihn zu erreichen, es auch später nochmal probieren wolle. Dass sie aber schonmal hoffe, dass es ihm gut ginge. Dass sie ihm alles Gute wünsche. Was er heute machen würde. Ob die Uni schon angefangen habe, wie es da laufen würde. Dass es ihr leid tue, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit nicht gemeldet habe, dass sie mal wieder von einander hören müssen. Dass er vermisst würde.   
Henriette ist eine seiner ältesten und besten Freundinnen und die einzige, die das ganze Drama so wirklich aus der Nähe mitbekommen hat. Die einzige, der er sich anvertraut hat, mit der er wieder und wieder alles durchgesprochen hat. Die einzige, die vielleicht ahnen kann, wie es ihm heute geht.   
Er legt das Telefon weg. Er hat jetzt noch keine Kraft, den Leuten zu antworten, zumindest nicht, bevor er seinen Kaffee gehabt hat. 

Er isst ein Stückchen von dem schon etwas ledrig gewordenen Baguette von gestern, nippt an seiner Tasse schwarzem Kaffe und schaut aus dem Fenster. Es ist grau draußen, wie so oft im September. Auch hier ist das nicht anders. Danach versucht er zu arbeiten. Und es geht auch irgendwie. Weil Arbeiten eigentlich immer geht. Weil Arbeiten sein Naturzustand ist, der ihn alles vergessen, alles ertragen lässt. Der ihn als perfekte Ablenkung immer dann mit offenen Armen empfängt, wenn es – mal wieder – nicht so läuft im Leben, in der Liebe. Aber heute wandern seine Gedanken häufiger weg als sonst, kann der Arbeitseifer das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht übertönen. Und so gibt er es dann schließlich doch wieder auf und klickt sich stattdessen gelangweilt durch seinen Browser, bis er alle Nachrichtenseiten durchhat, alle Mails gelesen und alle Instagramstories gesehen hat.   
Normalerweise gibt es, seit er in Paris ist, kaum einen Tag, an dem er nicht mindestens drei verschiedene Verabredungen hat, Termine am Polytechnikum, Veranstaltungen besucht oder sonst irgendwelche wichtigen oder unwichtigen Dinge erledigt. Sein Leben hat sich verändert seit er aus Berlin weg ist. Er hat seine verhasste Geburtsstadt endlich wieder verlassen können, ist in seinem geliebten Paris, wo die meisten seiner Freunde sind, wo er sich zuhause fühlt. Und trotzdem fühlt er sich einsam, weil er in seinem verhassten Berlin den einen Menschen zurückgelassen hat, den er am meisten liebt. Und ausgerechnet heute, dem Tag, mit dem so viele Erinnerungen verknüpft sind, ist sein Terminkalender vollkommen leer. Er fragt sich, warum er gerade in diesem Jahr an einem Wochenende Geburtstag haben muss.   
Ein paar Mal noch meldet sich sein Telefon. Er hasst sich dafür, aber bei jedem Vibrieren ist da der leise, nagende Gedanke, dass es eine Nachricht von ihm sein könnte. Er zwingt sich, nicht jedes Mal sofort nachzusehen. Und wenn er es dann tut, ist es, natürlich, nie eine Nachricht von ihm. 

Erst am späten Nachmittag fällt ihm ein, dass er ihm gar nicht seine neue Nummer gegeben hat. Er hat länger darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihn einschließen sollte in die Rundnachricht, die er an alle geschickt hat oder ob er ihm persönlich schreiben sollte. Schließich hat er es dann ganz gelassen. Es hat sich irgendwie richtig angefühlt, hat zu seinem Konzept, auf Abstand zu gehen, gepasst und ihm letztlich selbst die Möglichkeit genommen, sich unüberlegt bei ihm zu melden. Gleichzeitig hat es sich natürlich vollkommen falsch angefühlt. So wie sich alles falsch angefühlt hat und immer noch anfühlt. Ganz besonders heute. Ob er daran denkt? An ihn? An seinen Geburstag? An seinen Geburtstag vor einem Jahr vor allem?  
Sie hatten sich noch nicht lange gekannt damals. Hatten sich ein paar mal getroffen und irgendetwas unausgesprochenes war da gewesen zwischen ihnen, aber passiert war noch nichts. Dass er seinen Geburtstag feiern wollte, das hatte er da schon lange gewusst und alle waren eingeladen gewesen, noch bevor er Heinrich überhaupt kennengelernt hatte. Aber je näher der Tag gerückt war, umso mehr hatte er sich gewünscht, alle anderen wieder ausladen zu können und ihn nur mit Heinrich zu verbringen. Aber es war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als ihn einfach auch einzuladen, so wie all die anderen, als wäre er nicht der Junge, an den er seit Wochen Tag und Nacht denken musste. Er hatte damals in Georges Gartenhäuschen gewohnt, weit hinten auf dem großen Grundstück, das zur Villa der Georges in Dahlem gehörte. Ein wenig außerhalb der Stadt gelegen, an einen Wald angrenzend, war die Lichtverschmutzung dort nicht so stark wie sonst in Berlin und es war der perfekte Ort gewesen, um die Sterne beobachten zu können und mit Jabbo, seinem Assistenten, seine Messungen und Aufzeichnungen zu machen. Natürlich hatte er dort dann auch seinen Geburstag gefeiert. Heinrich war am Ende ziemlich betrunken gewesen, nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise, eher auf eine süße. Gleich als er angekommen war und auf die Frage, was er trinken wolle, nur unsicher die Schultern gezuckt hatte, hatte Alexander ihm einen Drink gemacht, dunklen Rum mit Ginger Beer, weil er gefunden hatte, dass das zu ihm passt. Eine gute Wahl anscheinend, denn bei dem einen war es nicht geblieben. Verlegen war er gewesen, selbst als er schon betrunken gewesen war, und da hatte er es noch schlechter verbergen können. Er hatte immer wieder seine Blicke gesucht und war ihnen dann ausgewichen, hatte die Augen nieder geschlagen, sich auf die Unterlippe gebissen und mit nervösen Fingern noch eine Zigarette gedreht. Und irgendwann, spät in der Nacht, als alles, das Prasseln des Lagerfeuers in der Dunkelheit, die Musik, das Durcheinanderreden, das Klirren von Gläsern, bereits zu etwas unwirklichem, dumpfen verschwommen war, da hatten sie sich dann geküsst. Zum ersten Mal. Der Kuss hatte nach Zigaretten und Ingwer geschmeckt, war innig gewesen und warm in der kühlen Septembernacht. Sie hatten ein bisschen abseits gesessen, bei der alten Lärche und hatten in den klaren Sternenhimmel gesehen und er hatte Heinrich über Kugelsternhaufen und elliptische Galaxien erzählt und Heinrich hatte zugehört und abwechselnd den Himmel und ihn angesehen. Und dann hatte er irgendwann nur noch ihn angesehen und Alexander hatte innegehalten und ihn ebenfalls angesehen und dann hatte Heinrich sich vorgebeugt und ihn einfach geküsst. 

Es war schnell gegangen von da an. Zu schnell vielleicht. Aber so etwas kann man immer nur rückblickend denken. Damals hatte sich alles richtig angefühlt, so richtig wie vielleicht noch nie. Sie waren unzertrennlich gewesen. Weihnachten schon hatten sie gemeinsam bei seinem Bruder und dessen Familie verbracht, im Frühjahr waren sie zusammen in den Urlaub geflogen, in die Flitterwochen, wie viele ihrer Freunde und auch sie selbst halb im Spaß, halb im Ernst gesagt hatten. Lanzarote. Zwei Wochen Sonne, Palmen und Vulkane. Es war schön gewesen, anfangs. Sie waren viel gewandert, hatten einige Nächte sogar draußen in den Bergen gezeltet, hatten an anderen Tagen am Strand gelegen und ruhige Abende in ihrem kleinen, urigen Zimmer in dem ehemaligen Kloster, das ihre Unterkunft gewesen war, verbracht. Doch irgendwann hatte sich Heinrichs Laune drastisch verschlechtert, er hatte keine Lust mehr gehabt, an allem etwas auszusetzten und irgendwie war das alles dann in ihren ersten großen Streit gegipfelt. Über was genau, weiß er heute gar nicht mehr. Aber irgendwie war von da an alles nur noch bergab gegangen. Der Rückflug war furchtbar gewesen, nicht aus irgendeinem bestimmtem Grund, nicht weil sie sich explizit über irgendetwas gestritten hatten, aber die Stimmung war absolut hin gewesen. Heinrich war reizbar und schlecht gelaunt gewesen und Alexander hatte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim darauf machen können und war dann auch irgendwann genervt gewesen. Sie hatten den ganzen Flug über kaum miteinander geredet und am Flughafen hatte sich Heinrich dann gar von ihm verabschiedet, hatte gesagt, dass er erst mal nach hause fahren würde, halbherzig eine Entschuldigung versuchend gesagt, dass er müde, kaputt sei, erst mal schlafen müsse und hätte Alexander es nicht initiiert hätten sie sich da und dort am Terminal B, inmitten von fröhlich einander in die Arme fallenden Menschen verabschiedet ohne einen Kuss, eine Umarmung, irgendetwas. Alexander hatte wirklich gedacht, ob es das vielleicht gewesen wäre mit ihnen beiden, dass Heirnich ihn satt hatte, warum auch immer, Heinrich sich nie wieder melden würde. Aber dann hatte er sich doch gemeldet, ein oder zwei Tage später. Über den Urlaub hatten sie nicht mehr gesprochen, waren stillschweigend wieder zu einer brüchigen versuchten Normalität zurückgekehrt, auch wenn er immer noch merkte, dass Heinrich sich verändert hatte, dass irgendetwas war und irgendwannn schließlich hatte er ihm es dann endlich gesagt, dass er bipolar sei. Alexander hatte ihn erst fragen müssen, was das genau heiße. Manisch-depressiv, hatte Heinrich gesagt und da hatte mit einem Mal sehr vieles eines Sinn ergeben. Die gute und fast schon aufgedrehte Stimmung der Wochen vor dem Urlaub (der überhaupt erst Heinrichs Idee gewesen war und und dessen Zustandekommen nur das Ergebnis Heinrichs sehr gekonnten Überzeugungsarbeit gewesen war, da Alexander eigentlich beschlossen hatte keine Flugreisen mehr zum reinen Vergnügen zu unternhemen), der plötzliche Stimmungsumschwung danach und nicht zuletzt seine vielen vagen Andeutungen über Zeiten in den vergangen Jahren, in denen es ihm nicht gut gegangen sei.  
Alexander hatte sich schlau gemacht, hatte wie ein Wahnsinniger nächtelang wissenschaftliche Artikel gelesen, Dokumentationen geschaut und in Foren recherchiert. Foren hatte es viele gegeben. Auch solche speziell zu Bipolarität und Partnerschaft. Offenbar ein verbreitetes Problemfeld. Die meisten waren solche gewesen, in denen sich Betroffene ausgetauscht hatten, von den eigenen Erfahrungen berichtet hatten, Ratschläge gegeben hatten. Und dann hatte es auch solche gegeben, meist nicht unbedigt die Foren, in denen es speziell um Bipolarität ging, in denen einem wildfremde Menschen aus längst vergangen Zeiten, denn die Foreneinträge datierten teilweise aus dem Anfang der zweitausender Jahre, rieten von Bipolaren bloß die Finger zu lassen. Wütend gemacht hatte ihn sowas. Wer schrieb so etwas? Noch dazu über Menschen, die an einer psychischen Krankheit litten? Die Finger von ihnen zu lassen? Und wie oft hatte er dann wirklich gelesen, dass Beziehungen gescheitert waren, dass Leute ihre bipolaren Partner wegen der Krankheit verlassen hatten. Er hatte so nicht sein wollen, so jemand nicht sein wollen. Er hatte es richtg machen wollen. Vielleicht hatte er es zu richtig machen wollen. Vielleicht gab es kein richtig.  
Jedenfalls hatten sie sich immer öfter gestritten. Heinrich hatte sich eingeengt gefühlt, das hatte er gespürt. Aber er hatte nichts dagegen tun können, dass er ihm helfen wollte, für ihn da sein wollte, Angst um ihn gehabt hatte. Er hatte nicht verstehen können, warum Heinrich seine Hilfe nicht wollte. Heinrich hatte ihn angeschrien, ihm Dinge an den Kopf geworfen – meist nur im übertragenen Sinn aber einmal auch im buchstäblichen als Alexander ihn durch irgendeinen unbedachten Kommentar zur Weißglut gebracht hatte und, noch ehe er wusste wie ihm geschah, Heinrichs Handy in hohem Bogen gegen seinen Kopf geflogen war, von dem es abgeprallt, gegen die Wand und dann auf den Boden geknallt war und daraufhin für 80€ im leicht unseriös wirkenden Handyladen neben dem Späti am Ende der Straße hatte repariert werden müssen. Er wusste, dass er das alles herausgefordert hatte. Dass er auf Abstand hätte gehen sollen, als Heinich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er mal ein paar Tage für sich bräuchte. Aber einen Depressiven allein lassen? Ein paar Tage für sich geben? Was hatte er sich darunter vorstellen sollen? Er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst um ihn und ja, auch Angst um ihre Beziehung. Was, wenn er in seinen paar Tagen für sich feststellen würde, dass er ohne ihn besser klar kommen würde? Was, wenn er ihn am Ende nicht mehr wollte?  
Es war ein einziges Desaster gewesen. Kein Tag war vergangen, an dem er nicht darüber hatte nachdenken müssen. Über sie beide, über ihn, über sich, über das Drama, das ihre Beziehung geworden war. Er hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht. Macht sie sich auch jetzt nicht. Er weiß, dass er die Hauptschuld an allem trägt. Daran, dass sie so fulminant gescheitert sind. Sicher, es war nicht nur furchtbar gewesen, selbst in den letzten Wochen. Da war auch das sich Vertragen gewesen. Die ruhigen Tage, an denen er mit Heinrich eng umschlungen auf dem viel zu weichen Sofa in seinem Gartenhaus verbracht hatte. Die kleinen Lächeln, die Heinrich ihm selbst an seinen dunkelsten Tagen geschenkt hatte. Der Tag, an dem sie raus an den See gefahren waren, ganz alleine, in eine abgelegene Bucht. Das war einer der schönsten Tage überhaupt gewesen. Aber dann war das Angebot aus Paris gekommen. Die Möglichkeit, ein guter Grund, das alles zu beenden. Eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Er hatte geweint, viel geweint, wenn Heinrich nicht da gewesen war, wenn er mitten in der Nacht stundenlag mit Henriette telefoniert hatte. Aber er hatte nicht mehr gekonnt. Zumindest für den Moment nicht. Also hatte er die schwere Entscheidung getroffen. Es war Heinrich da schon wieder besser gegangen und auch zwischen ihnen hatten sich die Wogen geglättet, aber er hatte gewusst, dass er das unmöglich so noch einmal würde mitmachen können. Also war er zu ihm gefahren, ein letztes Mal, hatte ihm alles gesagt, ganz ruhig und aufrichtig, hatte es geschafft nicht zu weinen, auch dann nicht, als Heinrich nur ganz ruhig, fast teilnahmslos die Schultern gezuckt hatte und gesagt hatte, dass er schon lange damit gerechnet habe. Dass niemand lange eine Beziehung mit ihm aushalten könne. Alexander hatte es das Herz gebrochen, aber er hatte nichts tun können, als ihm nochmals zu versichern, dass es nicht an ihm liege, dass es an ihm selbst liege, dass er derjenige sei, der mit all dem nicht umgehen könne, dass er ihm keine Hilfe sein könne, dass er für ihn alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde. Es hatte falsch geklungen, auch wenn es die Wahrheit gewesen war. 

Er verwirft den Gedanken mehrere Male, aber dann findet er sich schließlich doch dabei wieder, wie er die Schreibtischschublade nach seiner deutschen SIM-Karte durchwühlt. Er findet sie, steckt sie in sein Telefon und macht sich daran, seine Messenger, die auch alle bereits auf die neue Nummer laufen, neu zu installieren. Viele Nachrichten sind da, auch aus den vergangen Wochen, von Leuten, die er irgendwie vergessen hat, über seine neue Nummer zu infomieren und von solchen, die versehentlich doch noch an die alte geschieben haben. Aber, natürlich, nichts von Heinrich. Dennoch geht er zu ihrem Nachrichtenverlauf, schaut sich ihre letzte Unterhaltung an, gut eine Woche bevor er Schluss gemacht hatte, war das gewesen. Danach hatten sie nur noch telefoniert. Sie hatten sich abends bei Alexander treffen wollen. Alexander hatte für sie beide Pizza machen wollen und Heinrich noch geschrieben, was er auf seine Pizza haben wolle. Peperoni und Salami, hatte er geschrieben und, weil Alexander sehr gerne immer wieder Heinrichs Lebensgewohnheiten, wie das Rauchen, seine Ernährung und eben auch sein Fleischkonsum, kommentierte, weswegen sie sich immer wieder ein wenig kabbelten, hatte Heinrich nun, im Spaß, ein _wenn ich darf_ hinzugesetzt. _Du darfst_ , hatte Alexander ihm geantwortet und ein Herz hinzugesetzt, worauf Heinrich ihm wiederum mit einem einzelnen, großen roten Herz geantwortet hatte, das nun dort, als wisse es nicht, dass es aus ist, unbeirrt vor sich hinpocht. Einer ihrer letzten glücklichen Momente, konserviert hier, in einem auf irgendwelchen entfernten Servern lagernden Backup. Ob Heinrich sich ihren Nachrichtenverlauf nochmal angeschaut hat? Ihn sich anschaut? Ob er ihn gelöscht hat? Er ist versucht noch weiter hochzuscrollen, doch lässt es dann. Es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. 

Er liegt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schaut irgendeine Naturdokumentation auf Arte, als er dann am Abend endlich Louis nach Hause kommen hört. Louis hat einen kleinen Strauß Blumen und eine Flasche Wein dabei, merkt aber sofort, dass es Alexander nicht besonders nach feiern zumute ist. Er wäre früher nach hause gekommen, wenn er gewusst hätte, wie mies es ihm geht, sagt er und schaut ihn entschuldigend an. Er habe versucht ihn anzurufen, aber es sei bloß die Mailbox rangegangen. Richtig, fällt Alexander ein. Er hat immer noch die deutsche SIM-Karte in seinem Telefon. Er wirft noch einmal einen Blick hinein, doch nichts. Also tauscht er die Karten zurück, nimmt sich zusammen und macht mit Louis dann doch noch die Flasche Wein leer. 

Es ist weit nach Mitternacht, Louis ist auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und auch Alexander fallen die Augen zu. Er tapert ins Badezimmer, drückt einen Klecks Zahnpasta auf seine Zahnbürste, schiebt sie sich zwischen die Zähne und wandert damit auf den kleinen Balkon neben der Küche. Erst jetzt, als er in die kühle Nachtluft tritt, fällt ihm auf, dass er den ganzen Tag nicht draußen gewesen ist. Es tut gut, frische Luft zu atmen, die kalten Fliesen unter den nackten Füßen zu spüren. Der Himmel ist wolkenverhangen und trotzdem ist es nicht richtig dunkel. Über den Häuserdächern schimmert rötlich der Lichtdunst der Stadt. Eine Weile lang steht er nur so da und blickt in die Nacht. Es ist vorbei. Sein Geburtstag ist vorbei, überstanden. Er wartet darauf, dass sie abfällt, die Last dieses Tages. Aber irgendwie ist da immer noch etwas. Natürlich. Denn in Wirklichkeit ist natürlich nichts vorbei, das weiß er. Weil er ihn jeden Tag vermisst. Jeden Tag an ihn denkt. Jeden Tag daran zweifelt, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Aber was soll er tun? Sich nach noch nicht einmal zwei Monaten bei ihm melden, sagen, dass er es sich doch anders überlegt hat? Was, wenn es dann wieder nicht klappt? Und wer weiß überhaupt, was Heinrich macht. Ob er nicht längst mit ihm abgeschlossen hat, jemand neues gefunden hat. Irgendein Mädchen, mit dem er Kinder haben kann, eine Familie, das schlauer ist als er, ihn nicht einfach zurücklässt, nur um sich dann zu ihm zurückzusehnen. Hätte er sich nicht wenigstens heute melden können? Zeigt das nicht, dass er längst über ihn hinweg ist? Aber nein. Er ist es schließlich gewesen, der Schluss gemacht hat. Wenn irgendjemand sich melden sollte, dann er selbst. Er spürt, wie ihm doch noch die Tränen kommen, die ersten an diesem Tag, erstaunlicherweise. Es sind nicht viele, er weint nicht wirklich. Aber seine Augen brennen und der Hinterhof, die Dächer, das rötliche Schimmern verschwimmen zu einem undeutlichen Bild. Und je undeutlicher die Konturen der Welt um ihn her werden, desto deutlicher werden die Umrisse seiner Gedanken, seines Fühlens, dass etwas falsch ist, dass das alles hier falsch ist. Dass er etwas unternehmen muss.


End file.
